Emily's Diary Part 3
by rika08
Summary: The Conclusion. Did you think i'd leave you hanging? Au setting but has major 5x03 scenes in it. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Matt pushed open the doors to the ARC hub. The wide rotunda has two long tables running parallel to each other, leading the ADD controls. Several workers stood by the tables, working as usual. Jess was seated at her station, working diligently. He expected Lydia to be waiting for him by Jess at the ADD, but she wasn't there. Matt frowned and walked onto the station floor. Jess was sitting at the ADD, dressed in e bright pink dress, working when he came up behind her.

"Jess, you seen Lydia?" Matt asked.

"She's in the armory with Becker." Jess answered. She didn't even glance up from the console.

Matt's brows furrowed. "Why did you allow her in the armory?"

Jess shrugged. "Better chance that she'll shoot Becker for me."

"You're still angry with him?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely." Jess answered.

Matt shook his head and turned from the ADD. "You two need to work it out, now!"

"Be sure to share that with Becker." Jess called after him.

Matt walked through the halls toward the armory. He sighed heavily. Jess and Becker hadn't been on speaking terms with each other for nearly two weeks now. They'd have another argument, in front of everyone again, about their relationship. It wasn't affecting their job at the ARC, but it was definitely causing a lot of tension in the office. It was also getting extremely annoying. At least Connor and Abby had their own reasons to fight frequently, they were married. But Becker and Jess weren't…that was the problem in their relationship, as Jess had put it.

Matt shook his head, this wasn't his problem. Matt walked into the armory. Becker was securing the EMD's while Lydia stood near him and stacked the cases. Matt stopped at the door of the armory and watched. Lydia was a near duplicate of Emily. Her hair was dark brown and curled. Her body was small, even for her age. But she was brilliant, agile, and had her mother's spirit. Her smile could make even Lester's mood lighten. The only trait that Lydia had, that didn't belong to Emily, was her eyes. Her eyes were proof that Lydia was his child, his last link to Emily.

Lydia bit her lip as she lifted one of the larger EMD cases. She struggled to lift it onto the pile near her and nearly dropped the case. Becker quickly caught it and helped her set it on the stack. Lydia had become to ARC's unofficial recruit. With Matt on constant guard for anomalies, the only place for Lydia to be was at the ARC. In fact, everyone loved her.

"Becker, are you aware that your girlfriend sent a four year old assassin to shoot you?" Matt asked.

Lydia's head turned. She smiled brightly. She ran from the stack of weapons toward her father. "Daddy!"

Matt dropped to his knees as Lydia ran into his arms. Her small arms wrapped around his neck. Matt lifted her in his arms and stood up. "How's my girl?"

"Good, Aunt Jess let me watched your black box on the screen today." Lydia said. Her voice was high and excited, and even carried a slight Irish drawl to it.

"Did she now?" Matt asked.

Lydia nodded enthusiastically. "And Aunt Abby let me feed Rex and Rosie's babies too!"

Matt smiled. "Sounds like Abby's putting you to work."

"She's probably the youngest ARC team member." Becker said.

"Go say good-bye to Aunt Jess. And tell her I shot Becker for her." Matt said.

Lydia nodded. "Okay."

Matt kissed her cheek and set her down on the floor. Lydia quickly scurried out of the armory.

Becker frowned. "You shot me?"

Matt picked up one of the smaller EMD's. "I'm actually doing you a favor, mate."

"How so?" Becker asked.

Matt aimed the EMD and fired at the wall. He set the weapon back in its case and locked it. "Because Jess was absolutely fine with Lydia shooting you when I talked to her. Chances are Jess heard the shot. When she comes running through that door, you had better fix whatever happened between you two."

"Since when do you care about my personal life?" Becker asked.

Matt smirked lightly. "You know as good as everyone else here Becker, I let the best thing in my life walk away."

Becker nodded slowly. It was no secret now how much Matt loved Emily. Even four years after her departure. Everyone knew how much Matt regretted sending her away, never telling her how he felt.

"Time is limited, Becker. You can't afford to be cautious anymore. Trust me." Matt said. He turned from Becker and headed toward the door.

Just as he'd said, Jess came running into the armory looking panicked. Matt looked at Jess and then turned to Becker. "Talk. Or so help me, I'll shoot you both in the morning if this isn't resolved."

Becker rolled his eyes.

Matt turned and left his colleagues to talk in private. He walked out into the hall and headed for the Hub.

"Matt!"

Matt turned. Abby was walking toward him. Walking being a relative term. Being three months from her due date, moving had become a difficult task for her among other things. She carried a pale folder with her.

"Abby." Matt said.

"Look, I did some digging," Abby started. "about Emily."

"Abby-"

"I know you want to know what happened to her, Matt. I know you do. And I know Lydia deserved to know the truth about her moth when she'd older." Abby explained. She held out the envelope. "You need this Matt."

Matt took the envelope and looked up at Abby. She turned and headed toward the locker room. Matt looked down at the sealed envelope and sighed. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a newspaper article from the late eighteen hundred. He scanned over the paper until he spotted Emily's name.

**Lady Emily Merchant Committed to Bedlam**

Matt sighed deeply and slipped the paper back into the folder. He'd always been afraid of this. Afraid that she'd either been killed or punished in some way because of him. And he was right. Committed to an asylum for being to this time. He ripped the folder up and tossed it in the trash. How would he ever explain this to Lydia, no matter what age she was? He followed the hall back to the Hub, where Lydia was waiting. She was sitting on one of the table, swinging her legs in the air. She was playing with her stuffed Pterodactyl.

"You ready to go Lydi?" Matt called.

Lydia's head rose form the table. She hopped off the table and grabbed her bright blue backpack. "Ready."

Matt picked her up into his arms. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Matt walked into the washroom. Lydia was standing on her small stool finishing brushing her teeth. She wore a bright yellow nightgown, curtsey of Jess, that touched the floor. Lydia slipped her toothbrush into the cup and hopped off the stool.<p>

"Bedtime." Matt said.

Lydia ran around him toward her small bed. Matt turned and watched her jumped into bed and burry herself beneath her blankets. Years ago he'd renovated the apartment. He'd taken out the large bed and bassinet and traded them for Lydia's child size bed. He continued to sleep on the chairs in the front. After all, the flat was only their weekday home.

Matt pushed himself off the doorframe and walked to Lydia's bed. He sat down and started ticking Lydia from beneath her blankets. Lydia giggled loudly, squirming beneath the blankets. Her head popped out into the open.

"You got everything packed for tomorrow night?" Matt asked.

Lydia nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Matt said. He reached above Lydia and fixed her pillow. His hand ran across something hard. He frowned and reached beneath her pillow. He pulled out a large photo album. Matt looked from the photo album to Lydia. "So you took it."

Lydia lifted the blankets over her mouth. "I just wanted to look at it."

Matt sighed. "Scoot over."

Lydia squealed and pushed down her blankets. She moved to the side, giving Matt some room to move beside her. Lydia moved up against Matt's side. Matt laid the album on the bed in front of them and opened the book to the first page. The first page had Jess' neat, but bright writing on it. Lydia took the book and flipped it over, starting from the earlier photos and moving backwards.

They looked over the dozens of photos, most of which Matt couldn't recall ever knowing had been taken, even now. There were shots of Lydia at the ARC. She was sitting on Connor's work desk, handing him tools while Connor tried to fix another device of his. There was one of Lydia standing in front of Becker, holding an unpowered EMD pistol, mimicking Becker's stance. Another with Abby in the menagerie surrounded by a horde of flying lizards. Jess and Lydia sitting in the park eating ice cream, wearing matching shoes. Even one with Lydia sleeping on Matt's desk, across from a sleeping Matt.

Lydia kept turning the pages, going further and further back. She stopped when she found the picture she was looking for. The picture had been taken nearly four years ago. Lydia was still a baby. Matt remembered the picture, having taken it himself. He'd come home from the ARC to find Emily sitting in the chairs with Lydia crawling on her shoulder. Matt had taken the picture before Emily had even noticed him home. Emily was looking over her shoulder, laughing at Lydia. Across from the picture was another one taken by Matt. Emily stood out on the terrace with Lydia in her arms. The sun was setting, casting the last few rays of light over their faces. Besides that picture was one of just Emily. It was an older photo, taken before she'd been pregnant. It was a personal favorite of Matt's. She was leaning against the terrace railing. The wind was blowing, sending her curls behind her back. She had been unaware of Matt at the time.

Lydia laid her head against Matt. "Why did mommy leave?"

Matt looked down at Lydia. He sighed heavily. "Because there was somewhere else she needed to be."

"I miss her." Lydia mumbled.

Matt gently rubbed her back. "Me too Lydi. But if she could, she'd come back." He closed the book. "Alright, bedtime. Remember you've got that field trip to the museum tomorrow and then we're going right home."

Matt rose from the bed and picked up the album. Lydia sunk beneath the blankets. Matt drew them up to her shoulders. He kissed Lydia's forehead and turned off her table lamp. "Goodnight Lydi."

"Goodnight daddy." Lydia mumbled.

Matt gently stroked her hair and turned. He walked toward the doorway.

"I love you daddy." Lydia called.

Matt looked over his shoulder. He smiled in the dark. "I love you too, Lydi."

* * *

><p>you didn't really think i'd leave it like that did you? come on. that was like 4x07 ll over again.<p>

anybody else enjoying the fatherly Matt? also i kinda lked the idea of his daughter catching part of his accent. seems more adorable for Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

In the back of the truck, Lydia was secured in her seat, reading one of the many dinosaur books she had. She could read few words, but she had a wonderful memory. Anything the books told her, she already knew. Lydia turned the page of her book.

"Daddy, have you ever seen a…D ie…dei…non…ichus? Deinonychus?" Lydia asked.

"No Lydi, I haven't." Matt answered.

"Good. Uncle Connor said they were bigger and meaner as Velociraptor's." Lydia said.

Matt smirked. "Lydia, anything is scary to uncle Connor."

"Even Aunt Abby?" Lydia asked.

"Especially Abby." Matt replied.

Suddenly Matt's phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Jess?"

"_Sorry to interrupt, but Lester's called a meeting in a few minutes." _Jess explained.

"Damn." Matt muttered.

"Daddy." Lydia scolded.

"Lydi, I'm on the phone." Matt said.

"_Sounds like Lydi knows what daddy's shouldn't say."_ Jess said.

"Yeah, remind me to kill Connor." Matt said. "Look, I'm just dropping off Lydia now. Tell Lester I'll be in as soon as I can."

"_From the look of Lester's notes, the meeting could take a few hours, so I'll drop by the school and pick up Lydia for you."_ Jess said.

"You're a life saver Jess." Matt said.

"_You're welcome."_ Jess said. And the call ended.

Matt hung up his phone. "Lydi, Uncle Lester called a late meeting today so Aunt Jess is going to pick you up today."

Lydia looked up from her book. "But you said we were going home today."

"We are, but we might be late tonight." Matt explained.

"Okay." Lydia said. She looked down at her book again.

Matt pulled the car up to the curb in front of the school. "Alright, Lydi. Have fun."

Lydia opened her door and grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder. "Bye daddy. Love you!"

"Love you." Matt called. He watched Lydia run up to the doors of the school and stop. She turned around and waved back at Matt. Matt smiled and waved back at her. Lydia turned around and entered the school. Matt pulled the wheel and headed toward the ARC.

* * *

><p>Lester meeting was heading into its third hour. Matt stifled his yawn, knowing he'd be put on the spot if Lester caught him. He turned his head toward the Hub. He spotted Jess transferring the ADD to another hand. She walked out of the Hub toward the exit. Matt turned his attention back to Lester. He'd lost focus of what the meeting was really about in the first ten minutes of the meeting. Now he was just trying to look like he was paying attention. Which seemed to be a mutual course of action. Becker stood several meters from him with his arms folded in front of his chest, looking attentive. Abby was sitting in the chair near Lester's desk. If she weren't a few months from delivery, Abby probably would've been standing with the others. Connor was standing behind her.<p>

"And seeing as how I've completely lost your attention, I'll send you on your way." Lester finished.

Matt pushed himself off the wall and walked to the door. Connor help Abby rise form he chair. Matt leaned against the door, holding it open for Connor and Abby. Becker exited the room last. Matt released the door, letting close on its own.

"Can you tell me what that meeting was about?" Becker asked.

Matt shook his head. "I stopped paying attention after ten minutes."

"That's five minutes longer than me." Becker smirked.

Matt chuckled. "You and Jess sort things out?"

"For the most part." Becker answered.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You know, she spent a year waiting for you, now she's spending another four waiting on you. She's not going to wait much longer."

Becker stopped walking. He looked around the Hub. He motioned his head toward one of the empty labs. Matt followed Becker into the lab. Becker closed the door and turned to Matt.

"What's goin' on, Becker?" Matt asked.

"I'm going to ask Jess to marry me." Becker answered.

Matt's brows rose. "When?"

"Today. If I can get a chance." Becker explained.

"Well congratulations." Matt said.

"She's hasn't said yes, yet." Becker replied.

Matt shook his head. "Mate, she's fancied you and dealt with your emotionally restarted antics for the past five years. Trust me, she'll say yes."

Suddenly the lights dropped. The Anomaly light kicked on, illuminating he lab in bright red lights. Becker pulled opened the door. They jogged to the armory and readied their EMD's.

* * *

><p>anybody see where this is going? :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Becker turned the steering wheel down the corner. Matt looked out the window, growing anxious.

"Blake, check the coordinates again." Matt ordered.

"_On it sir."_ Blake said.

"What's wrong?" Becker asked.

"_Coordinates are accurate sir."_ Blake replied.

"Damn." Matt muttered.

"What?"

Matt pulled out his cell phone. "Come on, pick up." He waited anxiously through the tone.

"_Matt!"_

"Jess please tell me Lydia's with you." Matt begged.

"_No! No one's seen here since they evacuated the museum!"_ Jess explained.

"Damnit!" Matt yelled. "Jess stay where you are, we're pulling up now." He hung up his phone and slammed his fist on the dash.

"What's going on?" Becker asked.

"Lydia's preschool had a trip to the museum today. No one's seen her since they started evacuated the building." Matt explained.

"Damnit." Becker muttered. He slammed on the breaks in front of the entrance.

Matt threw his door opened and jogged to the entrance. Becker followed closely behind them. Jess was waiting for them just inside the entrance. She looked up from the Ipad.

"Jess, tell me you've got something." Matt pleaded.

Jess shook her head. "Not yet. I'm still running through the security feeds."

"Where's the anomaly?" Becker asked.

"Above us." Jess said.

"Let's go." Matt ordered.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor. The gallery was set up full of different varieties of artwork. Most of which seemed inappropriate for younger children.

"You know, today's standard of art is frightening." Becker said. "I'm more of a post-impressionist."

Matt looked to Jess. "You know, the more I get to know him, the more frightened I get."

Jess smirked.

They continued across the floor toward the anomaly. The anomaly was settled in the center of the gallery, almost blending in with the artwork. Becker set down the locking device. Suddenly a loud sound echoed through the museum.

Matt turned back toward the stairs. "What was that?"

Becker shook his head.

Matt tossed an EMD to Jess and headed back toward the entrance. Becker and Jess followed closely behind him.

Suddenly a raptor shrieked loudly, clawing at the support beams leading to the second floor. It climbed up and landed on the second floor. It rose from the ground and hissed at them. Becker readied his aim.

"Wait!" Matt called.

"What?"

"I don't think it likes you."

"It doesn't like me. He's threatened by me." Becker said. "He knows that I'm the alpha male."

Jess snorted.

Becker glanced to her.

"We can usher it back in through the anomaly. Make a run for it." Matt ordered.

"Becker run!" Jess yelled.

Becker tossed his EMD to Matt and turned. "Come on!"

The raptor shrieked and chased after.

Matt and Jess followed after the raptor. Becker weaved through the art displays, heading toward the anomaly. The raptor was right behind him, growing closer. Becker reached the anomaly and turned. The raptor charged him, shrieking. It leaped into the air, right for Becker. Becker dove out of the creature's path, sending it back through the anomaly. Matt entered the sealing code and closed the anomaly.

"Good work everyone." Matt said.

"Everyone?" Becker asked. "Next time you run."

"Oh Damnit." Jess snapped.

Becker and Matt turned toward Jess quickly. They'd never heard anything resembling foul language from her.

"Damnit ! Damnit! Damnit!" Jess yelled.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

Jess picked up her Ipad. "I just finished the video feed. Look."

Matt looked at the pad. The feed was half an hour old. A group of children were roaming around the floor, looking at the art. Suddenly the raptor burst through. Everyone scattered, heading toward the exit. The raptor shrieked and started chasing the people. Matt spotted Lydia on the ground beside the anomaly. He watched as she turned and went through.

"Damnit!" Matt snapped. "Lydia went through the anomaly."

"You mean your four year old daughter is back in dinosaur timeline with a raptor we just back?" Becker asked.

"No." Jess answered. "Lydia went back to the eighteen hundreds with a raptor we just sent back."

"Wonderful." Becker muttered.

Matt stared at the anomaly. "Jess give me your gun."

"What?" Jess asked

Matt took the pistol from Jess. "I'm going through. My daughter and a raptor went through that anomaly, I'm going after them. No arguing."

"I'm not arguing. We have to fix this." Becker said. "I'm going with you."

"No you're not; I'm going on my own." Matt said. "The more of us there are the more noticeable we'll be. I need you two here guarding the anomaly. Lydia might come back through, or the raptor might."

Becker nodded.

"Unlock the anomaly." Matt nodded.

Jess knelt back to the device and unlocked it. The anomaly sprang back to life. Matt walked toward the anomaly. He stopped several feet from it and turned back to Jess and Becker.

"If the raptor comes through, give me ten minutes. If I don't come through, chances are I'm not coming back." Matt said. "I'm not losing Lydia to time."

Becker nodded." good luck."

Matt nodded and walked through the anomaly.

* * *

><p>let the fun begin<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The anomaly led to the bottom of a large staircase. Matt turned on the light and headed up the stairs. He moved quickly, slowly, up them. He heard the sound of water dropping from above. Matt looked on the banister. It wasn't water dripping onto the banister.

He reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner. He followed the corridor to another staircase, leading down. Matt descended quickly. At the bottom hung an era overcoat. Matt grabbed the coat and pulled it over him. He concealed his EMD within his coat. Matt turned toward the door. He walked out the door into the old Victorian air.

Vendors and shop keepers lined the streets with their good, hoping to sell them. Matt looked around, trying to appear inconspicuous. He spotted Old Ben across the river, looking extremely different from the present. Matt caught the eye of an older man. The man watched Matt closely as he passed. Matt watched the man until he turned from him.

Suddenly a sharp his and human cry came from behind, Matt spun around and raced back into the building. He moved through to the back of the building. He moved slowly, watching for the creature. His light scanned over the Victorian tools as he moved through the halls. The hall opened to a room filled with hay. Matt slowly entered. He moved around the bails, toward the back of the room. His light fell over a bloodied pile. Matt knelt down beside it and touched the hay. The blood was fresh with the corpse of its kill within it.

Matt sighed deeply. Another victim he'd failed to save. He looked up from the hay. He caught sight of something in the dark. He shined his light over it. Several meters to his left, lay a stuffed Pterodactyl in a pile of hay. Matt moved to the animal and picked it up.

"Lydi." Matt whispered.

Something moved behind him. Matt turned quickly. He pocketed the stuffed animal and moved back down the hall. He moved carefully, watching for the creature and Lydia. He turned the corner, moving.

Then a low hiss caught his attention. Matt turned back around the corner and moved into the other one. Just at the end of the corridor was the raptor. Its back was to him, eating something on the ground. Matt charged his EMD and headed toward the raptor.

Suddenly a cloaked figure came around the corner into Matt's line of fire. Matt pulled his gun to the left, released his shot. The shot hit a pile crate, sending them to the floor. The raptor raced off down the corridor with the cloaked figure chasing after it.

Matt lowered his weapon. "Hey!" He ran down the corridor after the figure. He had to stop them before they became the next victim.

Matt came around the corner, just as the figure reached the next archway. "Hey!"

The figure stopped and turned to him. They were dressed in a long black cloak. A black hood and leather masked covered their face.

"You need to get out of here." He said. "I mean it."

The figure reached up and removed their mask and hood. The light of the EMD illuminated a young face of a woman. Curls of brown hair fell around her soft face. Dark brown eyes started back at Matt. Matt felt his heart stop. His EMD slowly lowered in his hands.

"Emily." Matt gasped. He walked toward her. "What are you doing here?"

Emily took a deep breath. "I live here. What are you doing here?"

"We put a raptor back through by mistake." Matt explained.

"That wasn't very clever was it?" Emily asked.

Matt smirked. "Not one of my finest moments no."

"Let's go." Emily said. She turned and headed through the halls.

"The original anomaly the raptor came through, have you seen it?" Mat asked.

"I searched but it must have closed." She reached onto her hip and withdrew a massive blade.

"Whoa." Matt called stopping.

Emily turned to face him.

Matt took the moment to look Emily over. She was dressed in a dark blouse and corset. Black boots and tight trousers accompanied her apparel. Several more blades were latched onto her hip by a handcrafted holster.

"You look good." Matt said.

"It's protection." Emily explained. She grabbed a second blade. "After the first killing, the description of the wounds, I knew I had to do something." She turned and headed back down the hall.

"Wait." Matt called.

Emily turned again.

"You're Springhill Jack." Matt said. "Emily if they catch you you'll hang. You have to go home and let me handle this."

Emily lowered her knives. "What are you even doing here Matthew? What happened to maintaining the timeline?"

"I'm here because it's my job. If the raptor stays, we could disrupt the timeline further." Matt explained.

"And that's the only reason you're here?" Emily asked.

"No." Matt answered. "I'm also here to find Lydia."

Emily's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Lydia came through the anomaly after the raptor came into the present." Matt explained.

"Why did you try to stop her?" Emily demanded.

"Don't you think I would have if I was there?" Matt asked.

"So not only is a creature slaughtering these people, but your daughter is aimlessly roaming these streets?" Emily asked.

Before Matt could answer, a sharp snarl echoed behind them. Emily turned and ran after it. They followed it into a large room, likely for processing potatoes or some other form of food.

"Emily where are you going?" Matt asked.

"I'm going after it." Emily answered.

Matt followed closely behind Emily. "Emily, Abby looking to what happened-"

"Stop there." Emily said. She turned away from him once more. "I don't want to know. Whatever's going to happen to me will happen."

"Look it's your husband-"

"Matt!" Emily turned again. "I've finally got my life back together. A normal life. I'm not hearing an infant crying at night or waking up to the sounds of the ADD alarm. It took me four years to come this far Matt. I don't want to change it. I can't."

"Does that include your daughter?" Matt asked.

Emily closed her mouth and turned from him, continuing through the warehouse.

"Did you know it was her fourth birthday last week?" Matt asked. He followed her through the warehouse. "Every day she's asking more and more about you and she's even statin' to look more like you."

Emily said nothing.

"If you knew how hard it was going to be to come back here, would you have written that letter to Lydia?" Matt asked.

"Of course I would." Emily said, stopping again. "I would have done everything again. But she isn't with me, Matt. She's lost somewhere in this time now. And it's killing me to know that if I see her again, everything I've done to regain this life will have been for noting. I'm not about to throw away everything I've worked for just to lose her again."

Matt shook his head. "You've changed."

"One hundred and fifty years will do that to a person." Emily said. "Go back to the time you were born in. Leave the people you loved behind and tell me if that doesn't change you."

The echoing sound of footsteps disrupted their conversation. Matt and Emily both turned toward the sound. A tall man entered the room. He was well dress with a dark overcoat and matching hat. His eyes were trained on Emily.

"Henry." Emily gasped. "What are you-?"

"Oh, I had you followed." Henry answered.

"I can explain." Emily said.

Henry looked to her. "Outside."

Emily swallowed. She could see the disappointment and fury in his face.

"Now!" Henry hissed.

Emily jumped slightly at the fury in his voice. She moved from Matt toward Henry. "Henry, this is not what you think."

Henry looked at her sharply.

"This man means nothing to me." Emily explained.

Henry looked to Matt. Matt held his hard gaze, tightening his grip on the EMD. Henry looked back to Emily and snorted. He grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her toward him. "You are leaving."

Matt moved into action. He raised the EMD. "Let go of her or I'll shoot!"

Henry and Emily both turned.

"Matt!" Emily called.

"He is going to have you committed as a lunatic." Matt explained. "He's going to have you thrown into Bedlam Hospital until you die."

Emily turned to Henry. "Henry?"

Henry looked down at Emily but said nothing.

Emily's eyes grew wide. She looked back at Matt. "Matt!"

Matt turned quickly, but it was too late. A mad hidden before had come up behind him. He slammed the butt of his rifle into Matt's head, sending him to the floor. His EMD fell from his grasp and slid beneath the table. The man walked up to Matt and kicked him hard. Matt groaned in pain and slipped unconscious.

He woke moments later. He groaned and pushed himself upright. He wiped the blood from his head and rose to his feet. He his head was throbbing terrible. Matt quickly looked around to find the warehouse empty. He set his teeth and ran out the back door. He'd be damned if he lost her again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll take those I think." Henry said, removing the knives from her belt.

"Henry, I'm not mad. Please you have to hear me out." Emily said. She fought against her husband.

"She's not well." Henry continued. "You haven't been well for some time."

"No!" Emily screamed.

"Bind her!" Henry ordered. He pushed her into the arms of the other man.

The man quickly bound Emily's hands with rope, preventing her from fighting back. Henry opened the doors to the waiting carriage and pushed Emily into it. Henry looked up to the driver. "Take the back road."

Emily struggled in her restrains as the carriage took off down the roads. She watched the warehouse grow further and further away. The carriage jerked roughly from the ride. Emily twisted at her bindings, but they gave no sign of loosening.

"Henry please, there are things you do not understand." Emily said.

Henry looked to her. "Have you any idea of the damage your disappearance did to my reputation? And you still refuse to give any explanation for where you went!"

"Because I have no memory of it!" Emily replied.

"Were you with that man?" Henry demanded.

Emily said nothing.

"I can see the answer all over you face." Henry said. "You went to him, you lover. Even bore him a child. And then you had the audacity to come back to me."

"Henry what happened between myself and Matt-"

Henry's swung out and struck Emily across his face. "You dare say his name in my presence? You dare call him by his first name in my presence? You truly have lost all sense of your place since your return. Your ideas of how a woman should behaved are…disturbed."

"I agree I am not the person you married but I am not insane!" Emily said.

"No? Then why are you dressed like that?" Henry asked.

Emily turned her head to the window. She caught sight of a small girl on the streets. Brown curls hung form a loose bun in the back. She wore a bright color outfit. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked around completely lost.

Emily gasped. "Oh my god."

Suddenly the roof of the carriage shuddered. A creatures snarl and horse sounded outside. A man screamed loudly as the roof shook.

"Go see what that is." Henry ordered.

"What?" the man asked. "Why me?"

"Now!" Henry ordered.

The man rose from his seat and looked out the side window. Suddenly he screamed and was pulled from the carriage.

"Henry I know what's out there! It's a creature! It's that thing they're calling Spring Hill Jack! I can protect you! I can kill it" Emily explained.

"You really are mad." Henry said.

"Please!" Emily begged.

"There is no monster." Henry said.

The carriage jerked to the side as it came to a sharp corner. It slammed into crates of apples, jarring the interior. Henry's head slammed into the side of the carriage, rendering him unconscious. Emily jerked in her seat, trying to hold on. The carriage eased to a slow stop. The horse cried out in fear. Emily lay on her seat, trying to untie herself. Emily rose from her seat and took back on of her knives. She turned it on herself and cut the ropes that bound her. Emily slipped the knife back into its sheath and retrieved the others. Henry stirred.

"Emily?" Henry asked, waking. "I command you to stay where you are!"

Emily swung her hand back and slammed her fist into Henry's face. Henry fell back against the carriage, unconscious again.

"You'll thank me for it later." Emily said, slipping her final knife into its sheath. She carefully pushed open the door and slipped out into the street.

Emily stayed close to the carriage, making sure to be unseen by the creature. The horse cried out frantically, trying to escape its harness. It kicked ferociously at the harness. Emily heard the hiss of the creature, heading toward the horse. Emily pressed herself up against the carriage and waited. The horse finally broke from its harness and raced down the street. Seconds later the creature sprinted after it. Emily moved around the carriage ad looked back down the road. The asylum worker was lying in the road. Emily jogged to him and knelt down beside him. She pressed her finger to his neck, feeling for a pulse.

"SPRINGHILL JACK! SPRINGHILL JACK'S KILLED AGAIN!" Someone yelled.

Emily looked up from the body as the man ran down the road.

"Emily!"

Emily turned. Matt sprinted around the corner. His eyes fell to the body.

"Did you find her?" Emily asked.

Matt looked up and frowned.

"Lydia. I saw her just seconds ago. Back there." Emily said.

Matt shook his head. "I never saw her. But that means she's safe from the creature for the time being. Where's the raptor?"

"We should go back to its nest. Wait for it there." Emily said.

"No we need to find it right now. The longer we wait the more possibility of it killing someone else. Including Lydia." Matt explained.

"You're in my time now Matt, we do this my way." Emily said.

"Are you will to put your daughter's life on the line?" Matt asked.

"Lydia and the creature went in two different directions, Matt. Like you said, she's safe from the creature for the time being." Emily explained.

Matt exhaled slowly, but nodded.

"Come on." Emily said. She turned and jogged down the road.

Matt followed closely behind her.

Henry pushed open the marriage door. He climbed out carefully and looked around he spotted the dead asylum worker just meters behind the carriage. He looked down the other end of the road and saw Emily running away with the other man. Henry exhaled in anger.

"Murderers." He muttered.

"Excuse me." Said a small voice.

Henry looked down. A young girl stood in front of him. She was dressed in a peculiar style. Her hair was dark and curled. Her eyes were bright and tearstained. As he looked at her, he saw full well her mother's treachery.

"I'm lost." She whimpered in a slight Irish tone.

Henry knelt down in front of her. "Don't be afraid. I know where to go."

oh yes i'm that mean :)


	6. Chapter 6

Emily and matt ran into warehouse. They separated into the main work floor. "You're EMD must be here somewhere."

A loud metal thumping echoed into the room. Emily looked up from the ground. Matt ran to the door and peeked through. In the next room was a mob of men arming themselves. Matt closed the door and locked it. He moved back and pushed a cart into its way.

"Lose the cloak. They catch you dressed like that you'll hang for certain." He said.

Emily quickly undid her cloak and tossed from sight. A hissing sound echoed behind them. Emily and Matt turned around. The raptor stood in the warehouse with them, just meters away. It hissed and charged them.

"Quick, let's split up." Matt said. "Go! Go!"

Emily spotted a feasible weapon. She grabbed it and turned to Matt." Here! Use that!"

Matt caught the rope and unraveled it out He cracked the wipe loudly, drawing the creatures attention. The creature hissed and chased after Emily. Emily ran along the walkways, weaving around crates and equipment. She could hear the creature coming up behind her. She slipped behind a partial wall and stayed still. She grabbed her knives and pulled them form her sheathes. She listening closely to the creatures movements. She could hear it moving around her, growing closer. Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to be calm. She couldn't afford to panic now.

Emily stepped out from the wall. The raptor was just meters from her. It leapt onto the table and hissed. Its claws raked the air, searching for flesh to rip. Emily charged the creature and swung her knives. The creature pulled back at Emily's swing. It shrieked and hissed as Emily tried to defend herself.

"Hey!" Matt called.

The raptor turned to Matt, giving Emily her chance to escape. Matt cracked the whip at the raptor, right over its jaw. The raptor cringed and shrunk back. Matt snapped the whip again, snapping the raptors snout. The raptor hissed angrily and crouched down. It sprung up from the ground toward Matt. Matt pulled back from the raptor.

Suddenly the raptor jerked in midair and collapsed on the ground. Matt looked up from the raptor. Emily stood meters away holding his recovered EMD.

Matt exhaled deeply. "Just softened him up for you."

Emily laughed lightly, breathing heavily.

"We need to get the raptor back through the anomaly." Matt ordered. "We can't leave it here."

Emily nodded. She grabbed a worn sheet and tossed it to Matt. Mat heaved the raptors body into the sheet. He gathered one end of the sheet and began dragging it back toward the doors. The sounds of the mob grew loud as they tried to open the barricaded door.

Matt and Emily moved quickly toward the anomaly. Matt dragged the creature while Emily watched for the mob. They moved through the ball halls, where Matt had first come through. Emily tuned back as the mob broke through the door. They dragged the raptor down several flights of stairs, just above the anomaly.

"Here's good." Matt said.

Emily set the EMD down and grabbed the sheet, lifting it to the edge of the banister. "Give him a push."

"Emily." Matt said.

"One...two…"

"I want you to come back with me." Matt said.

Emily paused a moment. "Three."

Matt heaved the raptor over the banister. The raptor slipped from the tarp and fell over the banisters. Its body collided with the lower banisters, striking each one it passed through the anomaly. Matt and Emily continued down the stairs toward the anomaly.

"I've got ten minutes to warn the others not to seal the anomaly." Matt moved past Emily to ensure the raptor went through. He reached the last step and removed his coat. He looked back at Emily, who'd stopped several steps above him.

"Emily I mean it. You might have been born here you don't belong here anymore." Matt said.

Emily shook her head. "Matt I won't end up in the asylum. I can look after myself. I'll leave here, travel abroad."

"Come back with me. Back to the ARC, back to Lydia, that's where you belong." Matt replied.

"This is my home." Emily said.

Matt took a step up toward her. "I was wrong to send you back here. I was wrong to take you away from Lydia."

"Matt-"

"I found your letter Emily. The one saying that you wanted to stay. I found it the day you left." Matt said. "I should've asked you to stay the moment Jess told me about the anomaly. I didn't and I've regretted it ever since. I've had to live with that regret for the past four years."

Emily lowered her head.

Matt reached up and touched Emily's cheek, lifting her eyes to his again. "I love you Emily. Come home with me."

"How romantic." Came a voice.

Emily turned quickly. Matt looked above them. Henry stood several steps above them. "A reunion and a parting in one day."

He stepped onto their flight. Emily stiffed in front of Matt. Matt's grip on the railing tightened as his eyes fell upon the small child in Henry's arms. Between his arm and his chest, Henry held Lydia against him. His small era pistol was near her face, pointing toward them. Lydia was visibly terrified. Lines of tears rolled down her small cheeks.

"Lydia." Matt moved forward toward Henry.

"Stop there!" Henry pointed the gun at Lydia. "One more move and I will shoot the child."

"No." Emily begged. She held out her arm, stopping Matt form moving any closer.

"She's a remarkable resemblance of you, Emily." Henry said.

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

Henry looked to Matt. "I want your lover to go back where he came from."

Matt shook his head. "Go to hell."

Henry pushed the gun against Lydia's head. Lydia whimpered. "Now!"

Matt stayed where we was.

"Matt!" Emily begged.

Matt slowly stepped from Emily. He walked down the reaming stair to the anomaly. Henry followed him down the stairs, pushing Lydia with him. He kept the gun against her head Matt stood in front of the anomaly, looking up at Lydia.

"Go." Henry ordered.

Matt looked to Emily.

Emily nodded.

"It's gonna be okay Lydi. Trust me." Matt said.

"Daddy." Lydia called.

Matt swallowed and walked through the anomaly.

Henry turned to Emily. "Now, for my murderous, adulterous wife."

Emily looked up at him. "Let her go."

"And why should I? Why shouldn't I just kill her and then kill you?" Henry asked.

"Look at her, Henry! She's just a child, barely four years of age." Emily explained. "She shouldn't be punished for crimes she did not partake in. If you release her now, and let her return to her father, I'll go with you willing. I won't find, I won't resist. You can lock me away in Bedlam and be rid of everyone. Just let…her go."

Henry watched Emily closely. "Very well." He removed his arm around Lydia's body.

Lydia ran from Henry into Emily's arm. "Mommy"

Emily dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay. It's okay."

"I want to go home." Lydia sobbed.

Emily kissed the side of her head. "You will, darling. You will." She released Lydia and looked her daughter over. She was so beautiful, so grown up.

"Now." Henry ordered.

Emily walked to the base of the stairs and pointed to the anomaly. "Your father's waiting for you on the other side. Go."

"Are you coming with me?" Lydia asked.

Emily brushed a brush of hair behind Lydia's ear. She kissed her forehead. "Not this time sweetheart." With a quick push, Emily sent Lydia tumbling through the anomaly. She inhaled deeply and stood. She turned back toward Henry.

"Very well taken care of." Henry said.

"You've kept your word and I intend to keep mind. If you're going to have me locked away, I won't resist." Emily said.

Henry shook his head. "Not this time." He fired.

Emily jerked at the impact. She gasped, losing her footing. She stumbled backwards, passing through the anomaly.

* * *

><p>Matt walked through the anomaly. Becker and Jess looked up at him. Becker moved to the control.<p>

"No, don't touch it!" Matt ordered.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Lydia and Emily are on the other side." Matt explained. He turned and watched the anomaly. He watched anxiously for a sing of Lydia and Emily.

"Why'd you leave them?" Becker asked.

"Because Emily's husband held a gun to Lydi." Matt explained.

"Oh my god." Jess gasped.

"Something coming through!" Becker said.

Matt watched the anomaly. A small figure stumbled through. Matt dropped to his knees and caught Lydia before she hit the ground. He dropped his EMD and pulled his daughter tight against his chest.

"Thank god." Matt gasped.

"Daddy, mommy's still there!" Lydia sobbed.

Matt turned to Jess and Becker. "I'm going back. Lydi, stay with Jess!" He released his daughter and nudged her into Jess' arms. Matt rose to his feet and turned back to the anomaly.

Suddenly Emily stumbled through. "Matt!"

Matt quickly caught her in his arms.

"I'm shot!" Emily gasped.

"I'll get the medical kit." Becker said He turned to leave.

"Oh god." Matt gently lowered Emily to the ground. "Alright let me see."

"Mommy!" Lydia called.

"Stay with Aunt Jess, Lydi!" Matt ordered. He reached through the hole, searching for the wound. He looked at his finger tips to find them clean. "There's no blood."

"What?" Emily asked.

Matt examined the corset. "There's no wound." He ran his hand along, searching for the bullet. His hand snagged on a chain, pulling it out. It was the pendant he'd given her four years ago. The bullet was embedded in a gold pendant. Matt smiled.

Emily looked up at him. "Looks like you save me again."

Matt laughed.

Emily looked past Matt. Her smiled faded quickly. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed Matt's arm "Matt!"

Matt turned around. Henry stood right behind him. "Neither of you move or I will kill him."

Becker raised his EMD. Jess pulled Lydia close to her, raising her EMD toward Henry.

"Put the gun down and we'll let you go home." Matt said.

"Get up." Henry ordered. "Now!"

Matt looked down at Emily and slowly rose to his feet. He released Emily's hand as he rose. Henry grabbed his collar and pointed the gun to his head. "I'm not going anywhere without my wife. She will pay for her crimes."

Emily shook her head. "I didn't kill anyone Henry. And I am not your wife, not anymore. And I am not coming back with you. This is my home now."

"Enough!" Henry ordered. He pressed the gun against Matt's neck. "Get your feet woman. Now or your lover dies!"

"Daddy!" Lydia cried.

Emily quickly rose to her feet. "Henry , put the gun down please. No one her mead you any harm."

"Look out behind you!" Becker yelled. He pulled Emily form the path.

Matt ducked from Henry's line of fire. Henry shot off a round toward the group and turned. Lydia screamed against Jess. The raptor had regained consciousness. It shrieked loudly and pounced. Becker fired at the raptor. Three shots slammed into the raptors body, throwing it off Henry.

Becker moved to Henry and checked for a pulse. He lowered his head. "He's dead."

"Daddy!" Lydia screamed.

Emily turned to Matt. "Oh my god."

Matt was leaning against the glass banister, sliding to the ground. His left hand clutched his right shoulder. Blood rolled down the glass and between his fingers. He slid onto the floor and groaned. He inhaled deeply, trying to stay conscious. Emily rushed to his side. She carefully lifted Matt's hand. More blood spilled form the wound. Emily quickly applied pressure to his shoulder. Matt groaned in pain.

"Matt, stay with me." Emily begged.

"I'm calling the medics." Jess said.

"Lydi…take…take Lydi." Matt mumbled.

"Jess, take Lydia out with you." Emily ordered.

Jess nodded and carried Lydia down the stairs.

Becker dropped his EMD and knelt beside Emily. "Come on Matt, stay awake."

Matt moaned wearily. His eyes and chest felt heavy. The museum around him blurred. He could barely make out the voices and sounds. It had all morphed together in a low string of sound. His strength slipped from him. He released his shoulder, slipping unconscious.

* * *

><p>okay...whi hates me? i should just leave it here...no i'm not that mean you guys are my life :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Matt inhaled deeply, opening his eyes. He found himself lying on his back in the middle of a field. A thin blanket lay between him and the ground. Matt sat up slowly and looked around. He was laying the field in front of small home his father had lived in. The one he had Lydia had moved into years ago. The forest line was just behind him._

_Matt heard a light giggle near him. He looked out in the field. Several meters, he saw Lydia. She looked older, seven maybe? She was wearing a light grey shirt with a white butterfly printed on the front. She was kneeling on the ground in her short denim skirt laughing. She held a small green ball in her hands. She tossed it lightly away from her. The green ball bounced lightly across the ground away from Lydia. It rolled into the hands of a small boy._

_The boy wore a light blue polo with stripes of white and brown across the chest. His brown shorts reached below his knees. He held the green ball smiling. His hair was a light shade of brown, cut short on top of his small head. His face was round, still within his toddler years. He couldn't be more than two years old. The boy stood up with the ball in his hands, laughing. He threw it as best as he could, back toward Lydia. Lydia ran off to catch the ball, but the boy remained where he was._

_Suddenly the small boy turned. He smiled brightly, showing his toothy smile. He ran as fast as he could, opening his arms. A woman came into Matt's view and picked up the boy. She wore a long denim skirt and a ruched short sleeve blue top. She held him high in the air, making the boy laugh. She lowered him into her arms and held him against her chest. Familiar curls of brown fell down her shoulders. She turned toward Matt._

_Matt felt his heart tighten as he gazed back at Emily. She met his eyes and smiled. She bent down and whispered something to the small boy. The boy turned in her arms, looking in Matt's direction. He smiled widely and waved his small arms at him._

Matt inhaled sharply, opening his eyes. He closed them quickly, slowly exhaling. He reached with his left arm and rubbed his tired eyes. He lowered his arm and opened his eyes again. Matt found himself lying on his back, looking up at a light green ceiling. A small stream of yellow light peeked in from the curtains to his left from the lamppost outside. Matt turned his head to the right.

Lying fast asleep beside, in a halo of dark brown curls was Emily. She was lying on her stomach, facing Matt. Her right hand was drawn up beside her face, next to his bandaged shoulder. Matt reached across with his left hand and brush several curls behind Emily's head. Every morning he woke up beside her still felt like a dream. It wasn't until he touched that it began to feel real again.

Matt rolled onto his left side and eased himself up right. His right shoulder flared with pain. Matt winced heavily, waiting for the pain to pass. He'd stopped taking the medication the doctors had prescribed for the pain. Two weeks after being shot, the pain had yet to lighten. The pain was usually the cause for his lack of sleeping during the night. But Matt wasn't about to take the medication. Medical leave or not, he would not spent his days lying in bed or on the sofa under the influence of the medication.

When the pain dulled to manageable. Matt reached onto his side table and picked up his sling. The doctors had given it to him to keep it immobile. Matt slipped his right arm into the sling and rose from the bed. He drew the blankets over Emily, careful not to wake her, and walked form the bedroom. He walked down the hall and stopped at Lydia's room. He gently pushed open the door and spotted Lydia still asleep in her bed. Matt closed the door and continued through the hall.

Matt walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He turned on the light and walked to the stove. He fetched the kettle beneath the sink, filling it with water. He set the kettle on the stove and turned on the heat. Without the medical to dull the pain, Matt had resorted to tea. Nothing in particular, but anything to take his mind off the pain. Matt turned to the cupboard in search for a cup.

"You're supposed to be resting." Came a soft voice.

Matt turned, looking over his shoulder. Emily stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She was wearing one of his button up shirts, with only part of the buttons buttoned. Her arms were folded across her chest, staring at him. Even with the dark right behind her, Matt could see she was slightly annoyed with him. He was never a good patient.

"Couldn't sleep." Matt said.

Emily moved further into the kitchen. "You didn't your medication again?"

"You know why I don't." Matt replied, turning back to the stove.

"Yes, but at least it might help you get a full nights rest." Emily explained. She walked around the counter to Matt's side. "You haven't had a full night's sleep since you were discharged from the hospital Matt. At most you get three hours a night."

"Look I'm not going to spend my medical leave in the influence of pain killers." Matt replied.

"I'm not asking you to, Matt." Emily said. "Just take it during the night to help you sleep. You don't even have to take a whole pill, take half of one. Anything to help you rest."

Matt turned to Emily.

"Take one. Just for tonight." Emily said. "If you don't like how you feeling the morning I won't ask you to do it again. Just, please, take one tonight."

Matt sighed. "Alright. But just for tonight. And half a pill."

Emily smiled. She rose on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Now go sit on the sofa. Heaven knows if this doesn't work tonight you're going to be needing something stronger than any tea."

Matt chuckled and kissed her cheek. He rubbed her back as he walked around her to the living room. He turned on the light and moved toward the sofa. He eased himself onto the sofa and leaned back. He sighed heavily, wincing at his shoulder. Matt let his eyes wonder around the living room. Ever since he'd moved in, it had become more of a home. He'd stated treating it as such. Pictures of Lydia and even the team lined the shelves or hung from the walls. Small plants stood along the walls, bringing more life to the room. Some of Lydia's books and toys were scattered over the floor.

His eyes fell to the large bookcase, which stood from floor to ceiling. The lower shelves were stocked with Lydia's books. The upper shelves held books Matt used. He looked over the books until his eyes fell on one in particular. He'd set it there the day they'd moved in and hadn't touched it since. Matt glanced toward the kitchen. Emily was still fixing the tea, unaware of his gaze. Matt rose from the sofa and walked to the bookcase. He reached up and pulled the book from the shelf. It was a large, hardbound book. He held it firmly in his left hand, looking it over.

"A little reading before bed?" Matt looked over his shoulder. Emily walked into the living room. She carried two mugs in her hands.

Matt smirked. "You could say that. I actually bought this for you."

Emily's brows furrowed. "Me?"

Matt nodded. "Years ago." He took one of the mugs from her and placed the book in her free hand. "I think now's as good a time as any to give to you."

Emily looked over the book in her hand. She set her cup down on the shelf behind, taking the book into both hands. She ran her hand over the cover, feeling the binding. She drew her fingers beneath the cover and opened it up. The cover pages simply held the words: **Journal**.

"You bought me a journal?" Emily asked, looking up from the book.

Matt snorted. "Keep looking."

Emily looked back down at the book and turned the next page. She gave a short gasp. The next dozen pages had been cut out in the shape of a square. Buried within the open pages was an opened box. In the center of the box was a gold ring with a small diamond placed in the center. It was absolutely stunning.

"I wanted to ask you before you left. I just never found the time." Matt said. "I know that we're technically married here but, between us, Emily Merchant, will you marry me?"

Emily looked up at him. Her eyes glistened in the low lightly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that."

Matt smirked. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Emily laughed. "Yes I will marry you, Matt."

Matt smiled. He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Emily's finger. He leaned in toward Emily and kissed her. Emily's fingers reached up and lightly touched his cheek. Matt pulled away first but kept close proximity to her. "I love you."

"I love you." Emily said. "But don't you're getting out of taking your medication, Matt."

Matt laughed. "Worth a shot."

"A very god try too." Emily said. She closed the box and held out her hand toward Matt.

Matt reached out and took the broken pill form Emily. He quickly swallowed it, washing it down with his tea. "Happy?"

Emily smiled. "Very."

"Good." Matt said. He bent down and kissed her again.

"You should get back to bed before the medications starts working." Emily said.

Matt sighed heavily.

"You know how uncomfortable that sofa is." Emily reminded.

"Right." Matt said. "Shall we?"

Matt led the way back up the stairs. Emily was is close tow behind him. Matt stopped a second time at Lydia's door and checked on her again. Still lying in her bed, Matt closed the door. Emily passed him, waiting for him in their bedroom. Matt entered and walked to the bed. He sighed as he sat down on the mattress. He slipped his arm from the sling, wincing slightly. His body was getting tired fast. His eyes felt heavy. He brought his legs up beneath the blankets and laid back.

"I get the feelin' tomorrow morning won't be easy." Matt mumbled, closing his eyes.

"If you manage to sleep through the night it'll be worth it." Emily said. "Matt."

"Hm?" Matt managed.

"I love you." Emily whispered.

Matt made no reply. Emily smiled. He had finally gone to sleep. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. She bent down and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Matt."

* * *

><p><em>London England<em>

_January fifteenth two thousand and sixteen_

_It is said that love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen. I know this to be true. After four agonizing years in the eighteen hundreds, i've finally come home. I've returned to those i love. Never to leave them again. I had lost hope so long ago that I would never see them again, yet here I am. The future wife to the man i love, and mother to the daughter I thought I'd lost. I know now, that whatever the future hold for myself, I can overcome it. I know I can, so long as Matthew and Lydia are there waiting for me._


End file.
